Guy Savage
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: Also known as Snake's nightmare from MGS3. Trapped in the walls of an unknown place, Guy Savage is pitted against things he doesn't know for reasons he doesn't comprehend or care about. Witness savagery, as you peer into what scares the legendary soldier... Big Boss. Rated T for violence, blood, etc.


I don't know my name, or how I was manacled. All I know is I cannot take these swords off. But do I want to? I don't know. A phrase drifts through my empty mind, words said by someone I don't know. "What a savage guy." Savage? What does that word mean? What does manacled mean actually?

Where am I.

LET ME OUT

Guy attacked the walls of the hold with his swords, the blades passing mysteriously through the material and doing nothing. He cursed and lashed out violently, destroying several barrels with backward swings, turning away in frustration and looking at the rest of the area. That was how Guy noticed the massive beasts lumbering towards him with weapons of their own. His first impulse was to find some alternative to fighting, but the sight of blood on one of them seemed to restart his brain.

LET ME OUT

Wordlessly, Guy dashed forwards and struck three times. Three creatures, whatever they were, fell instantly, but more came. Surrounding him. And Guy instinctively knew what to do next. Energy built up within his augmented body and he spun, dismembering and bifurcating the things around him. Where was that heartbeat coming from?

LET ME OUT

Gold seared his retinas as he charged to the next lone one. More gold blinded him, and Guy felt something awaken as his swords punched through dead flesh, a growl torn from Savage's own throat as his heart rate increased, and he realised it was his own heart throbbing in his ears until it became a deafening din until…

LET ME OUT

Glorious, heavenly light… which gave way to a crushing bloodthirsty darkness. Glowing a supernatural gold, the blades disappeared, and Savage crouched. He lunged at the nearest vampire, slashing the air with his fingernails and leaving golden trails that tore the beast into nothing as he gave a roar of pleasure. It fuelled the feeling inside him and he dashed with incredible speed to another, their heartbeats hammering inside Savage now to make a dreadful cacophony that just enraged him more.

MAKE IT STOP

Guy was gone, and Savage made another vampire fall, and then another, and four now dared to come against him at once. Instinct kicked in again and he crossed his arms as if trying to give himself comfort. A moment later they exploded out, a lattice of golden death turning the beasts to shreds of meat, Savage's golden body charging like an unstoppable behemoth to where he knew the last one was. Barrels and walls meant nothing to him as he crashed through and clawed at it until the beast fell to the floor. Savage was on him in an instant, shredding the strips into pulp, and beating the pulp into nothing, and-

MAKE IT STOP

With nothing to kill, the bloodlust subsided as if someone had torn Guy's lungs out from his own chest, hands flying to it in case his own heart decided to jump out suddenly. He became human again. Or was he human? They carried the same weapons as him, their hearts beat like his… was he their leader? But they attacked him. Unfamiliar words and thoughts. What did that word leader mean? Were these his thoughts? What are thoughts where am I...

LET ME OUT

Dazed, Guy went to try and escape again, but hungry growls and grunts distracted his instinctual mind. He knew, somehow, that until everything was dead, he'd think of nothing else but slaughter and maiming and blood and brutality and-

LET ME OUT

The vampire's blade slashed down, whatever a vampire was, and Guy grabbed it, spinning around with the prone beast and once more punching through the dead flesh. The sword slashed twice, chests eviscerated and dried organs becoming dust. These things, how could they ever be like him? Worthless stinking insects he had to kill them ALL HIM OR THEM.

LET ME OUT

A handful here, now just pulp, all who arrived now approached with hesitation. He didn't care. Guy thought they were his kin, however twisted that was, and knew also that he didn't give a damn. Guy jumped up and brought his blade down cutting through four at the same time. Both halves of their bodies fell left and right, a fifth lunging through. As if a little thing as slaughter would disorient this Guy Savage.

LET ME OUT

The only familiar thing to Guy was the name along with the increasing noise of heartbeats intensifying violently and suddenly, bursting his eardrums which healed instantly. Covered in brilliance and embracing the glory of the light, Savage got on all fours once more and snarled and roared. Claws slashed and purified the beast.

On all fours Savage dashed around, cutting off legs and arms and opening chests and slicing off jaws and unleashing his full fury on the worthless pieces of trash, growling all the while and wondering who exactly was the real beast, the one worthy of carrying such a title as slaughterer? Only him.

MAKE IT STOP

Corpses decayed or became alive again. It didn't matter where they came from, as long as they were there to be killed and slaughtered and massacred. Splashes of dried blood sizzled away as they touched his skin, and Savage reveled in the smell of it in the air, jumping up and clawing on his way down to send them to the floor. A throat ripped out, a head removed, arms shredded into four pieces. GLORIOUS. BRUTAL. SAVAGE!

MAKE IT STOP


End file.
